Pokèmon Quest: Josef Kainrad, CLOSED
by Blank1
Summary: CLOSED
1. The Beginning

Pokemon Quest: Josef Kainrad By Josef Kainrad  
  
Today is the day for young Josef Kainrad to start his adventure as a Pokemon Trainer. This day happens to be the same day as Ash Ketchum starts his Pokemon adventure, June 13.  
  
Josef wakes up early at 5:30am, and starts to brush his teeth. He gets his clothes on, put big black baggy pants with large pockets, a White t-shirt, a black belt, a orange hooded sweatshirt, Nike gray shoes, sunglasses, and a white visor. He starts to pack his backpack with Dog Food, Water Bottles, Fruits, Boxers, Card Deck, and Shorts and swim trunks, Lighter Fluid, Potions, t-shirts, a few comics, a sleeping bag, and a pillow. He lets his Growlithe named Blaze outside to do his business. After he comes inside Josef spikes up his hair with hair gel. Grabs a pop tart out of the cabinet and says bye to his Father and his Stepmother.  
  
Josef: Later Karen, good-bye Dad. I am going to become a Master! Blaze, come.  
  
He grabs his inline skates and puts them on his backpack. He walks out the door, Growlithe following him.  
  
Josef: Ok boy, now we have to reach Pro. Oak's Lab in time. I hope we make it on time. I hope I do not see that Ketchum kid again. I bet he will not even make it on time, heh.  
  
They start to walk towards the Lab in center of Pallet Town. They finally get there and are greeted by Pro Oak.  
  
Oak: Hello Josef, I see you want your first pokemon and your license. You already have a growlithe. I guess you do not need another one.  
  
Josef: No! No! That is not cool. I hate it when you tease me!  
  
Oak laughs. He shows Josef inside.  
  
Oak: You are the first to come today. You are early!  
  
Josef: Thanks, I guess. What pokemon are my choices?  
  
Oak: Lets see, Squirtle , Charmander, and Bulbasaur. All at level five. I knew you would ask.  
  
Josef: Ok, can I please have a Squirtle?  
  
Oak: Of course Josef. You are early, so you choose first.  
  
Josef: Thank you. I will take the greatest care of it, Sir. Josef let Squirtle out of his poke ball.  
  
Oak: Oh yeah, do not forget these.  
  
Oak handed Josef five poke balls and his PokeDex.  
  
Josef: Thank you Pro Oak. I will not let you down. I think I will call you Squirt little guy. I think he likes me.  
  
Josef put the squirtle back inside his poke ball and walks out of the Lab. His mother was there.  
  
Mom: Good-bye Josef. Become the master!  
  
Josef walked out on a trail, Growlithe followed. Five minutes after walking a wild Rattata appeared. Josef through out his poke ball for Squirtle, (he does not have one for Growlithe).  
  
Josef: Go Squirt! Use Tail Whip!  
  
Squirtle used Tail Whip on the wild Rattata. The Rattata attacked with tackle.  
  
Josef: Ok, he is at level seven, you can do it though! Already half your life is out. attack with Tackle!  
  
Squirtle attacked with tackle, knocking the Rattata out.  
  
Josef: Yeah! Good job Squirtle.  
  
Josef put squirtle back in his Poke Ball.  
  
Josef: Come Growlithe.  
  
They walked off in the wild plains. Growlithe roared behind him as they crossed a creek.  
  
3:06pm Route One...  
  
Josef walked up to a man in a white coat, leaning into the stream with a bucket of water.  
  
Josef: Do you need any help, Sir?  
  
Man: No thank you. This is experiment. Oh, you are a trainer. Wow! Can I see your pokemon?  
  
Josef: Sure, my name is Josef. I can see by your jacket tag you are Pro. Elm. Cool!  
  
Josef let his Squirtle out of his pokeball. Elm: You must have gotten that from Pro. Oak. You started early today. He must have given that Squirtle to you.  
  
Josef: Do you know him?  
  
Elm: Yes. Here I have had a few newfound pokemon, would you take one. I think your Growlithe would like this one, here take it. You would have gotten it from me when you went to Johto anyways.  
  
Pro Elm handed Josef a pokeball. Josef Pointed the pokeball to the ground and a red beam of light flashed, it sorted out in the shape of a Cyndaquil.  
  
Josef: Cool! A Cyndaquil! Already on my first day, I have three good pokemon! It is only three 'o' clocks. Thank you! I will call it Makz! Cool. this is a awesome day, that would even be better if I had received a Mew!  
  
Elm: I seriously doubt you will ever find a Mew. There are only four of them you know. All four are wild too.  
  
Josef:Has it ever occurred to you that they might have mated. I am somewhat tired. Once we reach Viridian City, Blaze , we will camp out. Wait! This is kinda creepy but, lets... 


	2. Pewter City Gym

Josef stopped and starred at the stream a few feet away from him, Ash Ketchum was flowing down it.  
  
Josef: He is already past I! Grr... I am smarter than him. That is one of the reasons he stopped his education. Heh.  
  
Growlithe makes a mowning noise. Josef lets Squirtle out of her Pokeball and Cyndaquil out of his.  
  
It is now 7:00pm on Route One. Josef: You guys hungry?  
  
Josef ran up to the stream and jumped in, coming out with a few magikarps in his hands. He dug a hole in the ground and started a small fire, got some sticks and stuck them to the Magikarp. He put the Magikarp above the fire until cooked. He feed the pokemon and put Squirtle and Cyndaquil back in there balls, and layed out his sleeping bag, hopped in it, fluffed his pillow. Blaze layed down my Josef's head, like a good dog.  
  
Josef: Good-night Blaze, tommorow we will get to the Viridian Forest!  
  
At 4:00am Josef woke up. Woke up Blaze, Makz, and Squirt, feed them left- over Magikarp, rolled up his sleeping-bag and tucked it in his backpack. Tightened up the pillow and stuck that on the side of his bag. Put Squirtle and Cyndaquil back in there balls and started off towards Viridian City with Blaze at his side. You could see Viridian City in the distance. The Sun did not come up yet, but the sky was a dark blue. You could see though.  
  
6:21 am Viridian City entrance...  
  
To members of the Team Rocket raced by.  
  
Josef: Crap! You are going to fast!  
  
Jesse: Shut it! Ekans bite his dog!  
  
Josef: Oh yeah!  
  
Josef pointed Growlithe to Ekans and Ekans fainted.  
  
10:09 am Viridian City...  
  
Josef: Finally! Blaze, you ok? We will get to the center in a few minutes. Guess Makz was knocked out by those Spearows Ash Ketchum left for us! Freekin' ,loser. I wonder where Officer Jenny is.  
  
Blaze just stares at Josef while walking on the street.  
  
  
  
10:30 am Viridian City Pokemon Center...  
  
Josef: Hello Nurse. I am Josef Kainrad, can you please heal my pokemon. I have a Growlithe, a Squirtle and a Cyndaquil.  
  
Nurse Joy: Why certainly, anybody with such kind manners.  
  
Josef: Thankyou, Mam.  
  
Nurse Joy took the pokemon on a table and started the healing process.  
  
Josef: What was the problem earlier?  
  
Nurse Joy: Team Rocket attacked this center. Nobody was hurt, physically. My pokemon is a little shocked though.  
  
Josef: Sorry. I am sure she will be fine though.  
  
Nurse Joy: Your pokemon are ready, thankyou . Please come again.  
  
Josef: Thanks.  
  
Josef walked out of Viridian City, Growlithe following him.  
  
11:41 am Viridian Forest...  
  
Josef and Growlithe walked through the forest quickley. Took about three hours, running.  
  
2:56 pm Pewter City...  
  
Josef: Wow Blaze! We are making excellent Time! Now that we are here, I want to get my first badge. Ok?  
  
Blaze: Growl,Grow!  
  
3:36 pm Pewter City Gym...  
  
Josef walked in the rock shaped building.  
  
Josef: Greetings Brock! I challenge you!  
  
Brock: Cool Dude! Lets do this. I have been awaiting someone else. I will be more serious in the battle, Man.  
  
A Ground Like Arena Came out From The Walls.  
  
Brock: Onix, I choose you!  
  
Onix came from his pokeball and made fighitng posses.  
  
Josef: Ok. Squirtle, I choose you!  
  
Squirtle came out of his ball, feeling small. Stared at Onix.  
  
Brock: Onix, use Bide.  
  
Onix started Biding his energy.  
  
Josef: Squirtle, use Bubble!  
  
Squirtle used Bubble, knocking Onix out.  
  
Josef: Good Job Squirtle, now return!  
  
Brock: Ok, Geodude, I choose you.  
  
Geodude came out from his pokeball on the field.  
  
Geodude: Geo!  
  
Josef: Ok. I choose you, Blaze.  
  
Blaze hopped on the fighting field.  
  
Brock: Geodude, use Tackle!  
  
Geodude tackled Growlithe bringing his life points to 75%.  
  
Josef: Blaze, use Bite!  
  
Blaze bite Geodude knocking Geodude out, also knocking himself out.  
  
Brock: Good Job, you have defeated me. You are free to take this, the Boulder Badge. Good Game. Apperently I need to be more strict.  
  
Josef: Thankyou, I appreciate this!  
  
Josef attached the Badge to his Belt Buckle. He walked out of the Gym, heading to the Center, healed his Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. 


	3. Curulean City Adventures

7:03 am June 17, Pokemon Center Mount Moon...  
  
Josef wakes up with Blaze scratching his face, next to the Pokemon Center. It is 50% outside and Josef is in his sleeping bag, with his boxers on, only his boxers. He gets up, throws a stick in the distance to get Blaze away. Slips on some pants and a shirt. Folds up his Sleeping bag, puts it in his BackPack. Lets his pokemon out of their PokeBalls, and slips on a Fleece Orange Hooded-SweatShirt. He waits for Blaze to get back and walks in the center.  
  
Nurse Joy: Hello Josef.  
  
Josef: Hello. Do you mind if I eat in here?  
  
Nurse Joy: Not at all. I will heal your Pokemon right away!  
  
Nurse Joy takes the Pokemon onto a table and straps devices on them. Josef gets an orange and a water bottle from his backpack and starts to chow down.  
  
Nurse Joy: The healing process is complete. Come back soon please.  
  
Josef reaches inside his backpack and brings out a liter of PokeMon Chow. Josef gives Makz three nuggets, Squirtle four nuggets, and Blaze eight nuggets, and Weedle two nuggets. He puts some of his water from his bottle and poors it in a dish on the ground. While he is waiting for the pokemon to eat, he uses a nearby computer to call his Father...  
  
Josef: Hey Dad.  
  
Father: Hello, where are you?  
  
Josef: Mount Moon! I have the Boulder Badge also. I do not want to go inside it though. Squirt is too chicken , too.  
  
Father: Cool. I heard that Ash Ketchum just defeated the Pewter City Gym leader.  
  
Josef: God, him again. Later!  
  
Josef dissconnected the phoneline and takes a bit into his orange.  
  
8:37 am Mount Moon...  
  
Josef is followed by Blaze while they look inside the cave,,, Squirtle in his PokeBall.  
  
Josef: Well Blaze, I can see the light to the end. We are almost out!  
  
Squirtle makes a mummer from inside his PokeBall, and the Ball wiggles. Gary Oak runs infront of Josef, with his Pidgey.  
  
Josef: That was odd, oh well. Blaze, we only have two thousand dollars left. We have enough money to make it to Lavender Town, but that is it.  
  
10:45 am ,Josef walked out of the cave, heading towards Curulean City. Suddenly a wild Pikachu attacked.  
  
Josef: Squirtle, I choose you! Use WaterGun!  
  
Squirtle used the WaterGun technique and weakened Pikachu. Josef threw a PokeBall at hiim and caught him!  
  
Josef: Good job Squirt! I will name Pikachu, PikaChuck.  
  
Oddly a Sandshrew showed up and tried to attack Weedle.  
  
Josef: Weedle use Poison Sting!  
  
Weedle used the Poison Sting attack and knocked out the Sandshrew. Weedle started acting weird, then he wrapped himself up in a web and evolved into Kakunna!  
  
Josef: Oh, cool. A Kakunna!  
  
A Computerized voice came out from Josef's Pokedex.  
  
PokeDex: Kakuna, Almost incapable of moving, this PokeMon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators.  
  
11:34 am Curulean City Gate...  
  
Josef , Squirtle, Growlithe, Pikachu, and Kukuna were walking towards the Gates of Curulean City. Pikachu is being very stuborne.  
  
Josef: That was oddly weird to Pokemon attacked. It is a shame that you won't go into your PokeBall, Pikachuck.  
  
Josef put Squirt, Kukuna, and Pikachu in their balls, Pikachu violently. Josef walked through the gates of Curulean City and headed for the PokeMon Center.  
  
12:08 pm Curulean City Pokemon Center...  
  
Nurse Joy: Hello Josef, I will be gladly help heal your pokemon.  
  
Josef, handing the pokeballs to Nurse Joy: Thankyou.  
  
3:16 pm Curulean Gym Entrance...  
  
Josef was standing infront of the Gym, talking to his Pikachu standing right beside him.  
  
Josef: Ok, Pikachuck. Your level is at thirty, I think we can take 'em on. I know I have only known you for a day, but please!  
  
Pikachu gave him a funny look as they walked in the gym. Three girls were standing infront of Josef, all very attractive.  
  
Josef: Um... I would like to battle the Gym Leader please.*giving a innocent look*. Thankyou.  
  
Girl on left: It is your turn Sis'! You go first.  
  
Girl in the middle: Ok! OK!  
  
My name is Sissy, but everyone calls me Sis. Lets do this! Ok, Three Pokemon!  
  
The bottom of the gym was opening and a swimming pool came out. Josef threw a ball and his Squirtle appeared. Sis threw a ball and a Laprass appeared.  
  
Josef: Crap! Ok, Squirt you can do it! Use your bite attack, please!  
  
Squirtle ran up to the huge pokemon and bit it's eyes. It was very badly injured.  
  
Sis: Lapras, use body slam!  
  
Lapras jumped on Squirtle, knocking him out. Josef retreaved his Squirtle and pointed his finger out towards Lapras.  
  
Josef: Blaze, you can do it! Use your bite attack!  
  
Blaze ran up to the Lapras and bit it and it fainted in a heart beat.  
  
Sis: Fine, go Gyarados!  
  
Josef: Go PikaChuck!  
  
Another pokeball flew out on the field and a Gyarados appeared, and Pikachu hopped on the field( or a lil' island) and looked at the floating Gyarados.  
  
Josef: Pikachuck, use your Thunder, please!  
  
Pikachu jumped in the air and lightning bolt out of it's red cheaks and smacked the Gyarados right in the face, knocking it also ,out. Then Sissy threw out another Pokeball and a Seadra appeared. It used Horn Attack on a command* a wink* by Sissy, nearly knocking out Pikachu. Pikachuck jumped up to her and used another Thunder attack, making another "one hit wonder". Josef jumped up and down knowing he had won.  
  
The girl on the right: It is not over, you have to face all of us!  
  
Sissy: I think not, he has won the battle. He has beaten the gym. He is the victor. Congrates.  
  
Sissy handed Josef a badge, he put it on his belt buckle, replacing the Boulder Badge( putting that in his bagpack).  
  
Josef walking out: Thankyou, bye!  
  
Sissy running towards Josef with a TM: Wait, Josef. Take this TM, Bubblebeam.  
  
Josef: Thankyou, I will teach it to my Squirtle.  
  
Josef handed the TM to Squirt and he used to replace Bubble, and learn BubbleBeam.  
  
5:30 pm PokeMon Mart, Curulean City...  
  
Josef walked outside to the PokeMart and saw a man. He was the president of Silph Co.!!!  
  
Josef: Cool, never thought I would meet you!  
  
P. Silph Co: Visa-Versa! I witnessed that battle of yours just now. It was fantastic! I would like to battle you. I would also like you to do something for Professor Oak.  
  
Josef: I am a little tired from the battle and all...  
  
P. Silph Co.: Ok, I will give you a master ball if you battle me. Regardless of winning or loosing. Two Pokemon.  
  
Josef: Ok. I have already healed my Pokemon,,, Lets do it! I choose you, Squirt!  
  
Squirt hopped out of his Pokeball in the PokeMart.  
  
PokeMart Manager: Excuse me! There is no battling inside the MART!!! Can't you read the sign in the front?!  
  
Josef , the President of Silph Co., and his Squirtle walked outside of the market. A big croud of men and wemon, boys and girls, were forming in a circle around the two trainers.  
  
P. Silph Co: Call me, John... and I choose you, NidoKing.  
  
A NidoKing appeared infront of the little Squirtle.  
  
John: Nidoking, use HornDrill!  
  
Josef: Come back Squirte, I choose you, Kukuna.  
  
Kukuna hopped on the field, infront of the NidoKing, the hard cacoon blocked the attack.  
  
Josef: Squirt, use BubbleBeam!!  
  
Squirtle shot a glowing beam of bubbles at the Nidoking, knocking him out. The Crowd jumped back, with a Awe!  
  
John: Ok! Scyther, I choose you.  
  
A Scyther hopped on the field. She made fighting posses.  
  
John: Scyther, use Wing Attack!  
  
Scyther started glowing and a dark cloud brewed in.  
  
Josef: Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!  
  
Will Scyther was warming up, Squirtle used her Bubblebeam attack, knocking it out! Then Kukuna started wiggling again, and it bursted out of it's cocoon and became a healthy Beedrill!  
  
John: Good match, now lets go back inside to the Market.  
  
7:04 pm, John's appartment, Curulean City.  
  
John: I need you to give some kids some pokemon for me please. Richie , and Junior Jaimes. Give Richie the Charmander I have here, Junior the Bulbasaur here. Don't ask why. They will not take anything without a battle, atleast Junior will not.  
  
Josef: Lets not talk about business for awhile. Wait Junior and Richie, I used to go to school with them back in Pallet Town. I heard Junior came up her for his father, and Richie for his brother. Can I stay here awhile?  
  
John: Sure!  
  
Josef took a shower and went to bed with his Pokemon, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Growlithe, and Pikachu. 


	4. Old Friends and New Threats

5:20 am, July 1, John's Apartment, Curulean City...  
  
Josef was reading the mail and it said: "Team Rocket Attacks Against Innocent House Couple!''  
  
Josef: Heh, Team Rocket up to it again? Now, John... I want to talk about our business.  
  
John: Ok, here is your masterball.  
  
John handed Josef a masterball.  
  
John: You already know about the Pokemon Trainers and Breeders, but they live in the PowerPlant, their father works there! It will be hard to get there, but I will show you the way. And... would you like to donate that Beedrill to Pro. Oak? I will give you this Scyther for it.  
  
Josef: Will I be able to see it?  
  
John: Yes.  
  
Josef: Ok.  
  
They traded Pokeballs and walked outside.  
  
John: I gotta go, follow the route by the Pokemon Center, there is a cave by it.  
  
Josef: Ok.  
  
John drove off in a Lemo towards Saffaron City.  
  
1:34 pm Road to the Power Plant...  
  
Josef was walking with his Growlithe, Blaze, and his Squirtle, Squirt, towards a Pokemon Center on a hill ahead.  
  
Josef: We are almost there, Squirt!  
  
They finally got there and took a quick rest.  
  
2:12 pm Pokemon Center...  
  
Josef, walking in looking at Nurse Joy: Hello?  
  
Nurse Joy: Yes, Josef?  
  
Josef: Um... could you heal my pokemon.  
  
Josef handed his pokeballs and his Growlithe to Nurse Joy.  
  
Nurse Joy: Oh, you caught a new pokemon! Wow, a Scyther. The Gym Leader at the Plant has one also. I think they are real punks though. Junior plays to much football.  
  
Josef, as walking outside: Thankyou!  
  
Outside Josef, Blaze, Bulbasaur, and Charmander were walking...  
  
Josef: Ok, Blaze. There, right ahead, is the plant. You will see Junior again!  
  
Blaze barked in excitment. He ran ahead towards the fimiliar smell at the Power Plant of the Jaimes family [Hi-miss].  
  
3:12 pm Power Plant...  
  
Josef and Blaze walked inside the plant. The plant was bright and there was only one shadow, where a familiar voice came.  
  
Voice: Who are you? You wish to battle! Fine, Dude. I am far most experienced then you.  
  
Josef: Shut up, Junior.  
  
Junior came out of the shadow with a surprising grin. Junior Jaimes was wearing a Black and Gray jacket, with a blue t-shirt under it witha white strip on it, Dark Blue pants, and Nike TennisShoes. He had a Black Caeser Haircut. He had dark kinda skin ( his is Mexican , yes based on real person). With Blue eyes, about 6'1''.  
  
Junior: Josef?! Cool, have not seen you forever. Is that Blaze, too! Hey Richie, come here. Josef is here.  
  
A kid a little younger than Junior( basically a clone with a different haircut) ran up to Josef. Richie was wearing just a white t-shirt with a blue strip in the middle, with Pokemon written in cursive on the strip. He was about 4'11''.  
  
Josef: Hi , Richie. Why are you up here anways. Anywho, before business I wanna' beat your gym, or whatever you call it!  
  
Junior , pointing Outside: The arena is outside. Lets go!  
  
On the Battle Field...  
  
Junior: First you must fight Richie. You fight him with only two pokemon!  
  
Josef: Got it. I choose you, Scyther!  
  
Richie: I choose you, Electrode!  
  
Two Pokeballs flew on the field and a Scyther and a Electrode appeared.  
  
Richie: Electadrode, use self destruct!  
  
The Electrode selfdestructed, knocking both pokemon out.  
  
Junior, from sidelines: Richie, I told you not to cheat it out like that!  
  
Richie: Shut it! I can do this! I choose you, Pikachu!  
  
Another Pokeball flew on the field and opened, a cute Pikachu appeared.  
  
Pikachu: Pika..piiii!  
  
Josef: Good to see your up and at it, again. Well, go Makz!  
  
Another pokemon flew on the field and opened, a Cyndaquil was sitting there.  
  
Richie: What in the world is that?!  
  
Josef: A newly discovered Pokemon. Ha! Makz, use Ember technique attack!  
  
Makz's back set on a blazing fire and he charged at Pikachu, jumping in the air, and spitting balls of flames at Pikachu, knocking him out.  
  
Richie: Pikachu! Grr... You won Josef! Good job.  
  
Josef: Ok, now Junior! Oh yeah, Richie, here is a pokemon Professor Oak asked me to give you.  
  
Josef threw a pokeball at Richie. Richie opened the ball and a cute and cuddly Charmander was making a innocent puppy dog look at Richie.  
  
Richie: Thanks!  
  
Junior, on the field: Ok, three pokemon! I choose you, Electabuzz.  
  
Josef: Ok, I choose you, Squirt!  
  
One Pokeball cris-crossed on the field and two pokemon appeared, a Electabuzz, and a Squirtle. Junior threw out his arm pointing to Squirtle.  
  
Junior: Electabuzz, use your ThunderPunch!  
  
Electabuzz threw a punch at Squirtle, in the face, and Squirtle went down to 43% of lifepoints.  
  
Josef: You throw a mean punch, but still. Squirt, use Bubblebeam!  
  
Squirtle opened it's mouth and a bright , shiny laser blasted out with thousand of bubbles inside the thick laser. Hitting the Electabuzz, knocking him out!  
  
Josef: Good Job Squirt!  
  
Junior: Cool first round!  
  
Squirt started glowing yellow, then her ears turned white and buldged out, his tail did the same. The he turned into a purple-violet color, with a blue circle on each cheak.  
  
Richie: Wow, a WarTortle!  
  
Squirt: War!  
  
Josef: No way. Great job Squirt, you evolved! Yeah!  
  
Wartortle went back inside of his ball and flew to Josef's hand. Same with Electabuzz, only in Junior's hand.  
  
Junior: I choose you, Scyther!  
  
Josef: I choose you, Blaze.  
  
Growlithe hopped on the field, and Junior threw a pokeball, a Scyther appeared very deadly!  
  
Blaze: Growl!!!  
  
Scyther: Scyth!  
  
Josef: Blaze, use your Ember attack!  
  
Junior: Use your Wing attack, Scyther.  
  
Scyther started glowing as he dodge the fire being flung towards him.  
  
Josef: Blaze, use your Bite attack please!  
  
Blaze bit the glowing Scyther in the arm, and flung it to the nearby water. The Scyther poked it's head out of the water, and flinched.  
  
Junior: Grr, Scyther! Use CUT!  
  
Scyther ran up to the Growlithe and slashed it's back-left leg. Blaze mowned.  
  
Josef: Blaze, use your FlameThrower attack!  
  
Growlithe flung itself at the Scyther, and hopped on it's back. On it's back, and used his Flamethrower, on it's neck, burning him to make him faint.  
  
Junior: Good, Good. Still one more Pokemon to fight though. Go, Raichu!  
  
Josef: Ok, Blaze return. Go Pikachu!  
  
Two other pokeballs flew on the field and a Raichu, and a Pikachu appeared from blue-like glows.  
  
Junior: Raichu, use thunderbolt!  
  
The Raichu shot a golden bolt of lightning at Pikachu throgh it's cheaks, knocking the Pikachu out.  
  
Josef: Ha, watch this. Squirt Go!  
  
Another Pokeball appeared and a Squirt appeared.  
  
Josef: Squirt use Bubblebeam.  
  
Wartortle blasted the laser bubble attack, but Raichu jumped right over it.  
  
Junior: Raichu, use Thunder!  
  
Josef: Do it again, Squirt!  
  
Raichu turned away from Junior when he told him to attack. Wartortle shot another blast of bubbles at Raichu, since Raichu was turned away, he was hit by the attack. Raichu fainted.  
  
Junior: Good battle!  
  
Josef: Thankyou, you too. Here, take this from Proffessor Oak.  
  
Josef threw a Pokeball across the field at Junior. He, naturally caught it and opened it, a Bulbasaur appeared in his arms.  
  
Junior: Thanks.  
  
4:00 pm Power Plant...  
  
Junior: I love my new Pokemon! Josef, you can stay here a few days if you wanna'.  
  
Josef: Sure! Why are you here, anyways. I mean your dad works at the Pallet Town farm center now.  
  
Junior: There is something here we protect.  
  
Richie: It is very deadly. But very rare!  
  
Junior: Before I show you, here take this.  
  
Junior handed Josef a thunderbolt shaped badge. 


	5. Mysterious Pokemon Fight

Junior: That is the ThunderBadge. I have had permission to run his gym, here, while he is on his vacation. The rare item is in the room behind us. I will give it to you, there is thought to be only one. But they are multipling. There are eight of them so far. The item is very fast. If you catch it, it will let you have it.  
  
Josef: Right. I wanna do this. I am getting to excited.  
  
Blaze started growling. Charmander gave a stern look to the door behind them. Bulbasaur glanced at it. All of the sudden there was a big jolt in the ground, and the metal brown door had a dint pop out of it. There was an annoying THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Josef could hear his own heart beat.  
  
Junior: Weird. Never done that, that hard before. Josef, you wanna go get something to eat?  
  
Josef: Sure!  
  
Junior, looking at one of the construction workers. Lets go later, I guess.  
  
10:30 pm right outside of the PowerPlant, a hut.  
  
Josef took a shower and changed his clothes, with Tan Baggy Pants, a white T-shirt, and a Red button up shirt with short sleeves opened up, so the white can show out also. Yes for you perverts, he put on clean underwear and socks, and HAIR GEL! And for you caring mothers, he brushed his teeth and put on Deoderant.  
  
Junior: Are you hungry? I want some food!  
  
Josef: Yes, I am hungry. What about TacoBell?  
  
Junior: Ok, I will prepare my Scyther for flight.  
  
Josef: Scythers can fly!? I guess I will aks mine to, also. What about Richie?  
  
Richie snored in the background.  
  
Junior: He is sleeping in his bed.  
  
Junior opened the door and pointed in the air for his Scyther. Junior and Josef hopped on their Scythers and fly off.  
  
Junior, in the air: It is cold tonight! Were do you wanna go?  
  
Josef: If we are headed towards Curulean City, I want to go to TacoBell.  
  
Junior: Works for me.  
  
11:01 pm Taco Bell, Curulean City...  
  
Josef was talking to the counter, and then he talked to the employee working at the counter.  
  
Josef: Yeah, I will take five Supreme ,Hard Shelled, Beef Tacos ,please, and one Bean Burrito with SourCream, thankyou.  
  
Junior: I will take five beef buritos and three soft ,regular tacos .  
  
The Employee was wearing a red t-shirt with the TacoBell logo on it, and a red hat, also with the logo. She had black long hair. Kinda Chubby and around 6'5'', Blue Eyes.  
  
Employee: Yes, hold on. Your order Number is 64 and your check is twelve dollars and thirty since for you ( looking at Josef) and fifteen dollars and eight since for you ( looking at Junior).  
  
Josef reached into his tan pants pocket and reached out a twenty-dollar bill. He payed with the left over money for Junior. Junior only paied a sum- odd of the money.  
  
Employee: Your foo will be ready in a few minutes, Josef.  
  
Josef: How did you know my name?  
  
Employee: I saw your match against Sissy.  
  
Josef pondered off to his table.  
  
July 2, Junior's Hut, Power Plant, 8:39am...  
  
Josef, Richie, Junior, Electabuzz, Blaze, and Charmander were hanging out infront of the T.V. in Junior's and Richie's hut. They were watching the Master Cup Regionals.  
  
Richie: What happened last night, at the Plant?  
  
Josef: Am I going to get what ever is in there, Junior?  
  
Junior : Go in there, now. See it, catch it. It is not a item, a Pokemon. There are eight of them though. Be careful. I suggest you take only the strongest PokeBall you got. I am going to watch, so is Richie, Right Richie?  
  
Rich: Yeah.  
  
8:45pm Power Plant...  
  
Josef walked into through the Brown Doors. Inside was a bright, white room. At the top was a storm cloud. The room was about two stories high. Almost half of the room, one story , was filled with the Gray, storm cloud. Lightning was crawling through the clouds. Junior walked in.  
  
Josef: Junior, where is it?  
  
Junior: Just yell.  
  
Josef started yelling at the top of it's lungs, then sent out his Growlithe. Soon the Storm Cloud dropped down. Out of the right of Josef's eye, a golden lightning bolt flashed by, sideways. Then, in one clear circle, the cloud cleared, and a yellow bird , about five feet tall , with a orange long beak, staring at Josef two feet off the ground.  
  
Josef, to himself in a whisper: Zapdos. I gotta get it.  
  
The Zapdos raised his right eye in a stern look. It screeched out, causing four others to come behind Josef. The cloud dissapeared entirely. One of the Zapdoses charged at Josef, Growlithe bit him. Zapdos flew up dropping the Growlithe and zapping him with a thunder attack. The poor Growlithe was knocked out. Another Zapdos hit Josef in the back with it's forehead. Then it made a screech, causing the rest of the Legendary Birds to Flee. Josef's pokedex flew out of his pants pocket. It opened up and a picture hologram of Zapdos came out. The Number 145 appeared right by a Heigth and Weigth sign, they said 5'3'' and 116 lbs. .  
  
Pokedex: A legendary bird PokeMon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts.  
  
Josef: You will be mine!  
  
The Zapdos screeched again, and zapped Josef with a lightning bolt , very painful, lifting him up in the air to the roof, hitting the roof with his back, then dropping him all the way down. In the air Josef turned rightside up, and stared at Zapdos as a lightning bolt jolted into his chest, the bolt stopped glowing and appeared to be a Zapdos beak. Josef threw a Master Ball in the air as he hit the ground on his back, knocking him out. The ball flew up high towards Zapdos. Zapdos shocked it with a thundershock. The ball absorbed the shock, and the shock was still connected to Zapdos, sucking him towards the ball. The ball enlarged to about three feet big, opened up and spaced out. The Zapdos was sucked in between the ball top, and bottom and Zapdos glowed blue. The ball enclosed and fell to the ground. It empacted on Josef's naked arm. His shirt was entirely ripped off, during to the empact on the ground. The ball fit perfectly in Josef's palm. Junior ran over to him. The ball wiggle and jolting. Then the circle turned red, then yellow.  
  
Junior: Sweet! You caught it. I need to take you back to the house.  
  
July 16, Power Plant, Junior's Hut...  
  
Junior, Richie, Junior's Dad and there Mother were looking at Josef in a white bed. Josef woke up with a surprising jolt.  
  
Josef: What the heck happened?!  
  
Junior: Dude, you fought Zapdos!  
  
Josef: Oh yeah.  
  
Junior: You caught one ,also.  
  
Junior's Mother, Maria, handed Josef a pokeball with two green stripes on top and a yellow lightning bolt above the circle. Josef got up, put on his orange fleece overcoat and tan baggy pance, black gloves, and silver shoes. 


	6. New Journeys

Top of Form 1 Bottom of Form 1Top of Form 1 Bottom of Form 1  
  
Hello there. This is my first Pokemon FanFic! I started this story not too long ago, but I hope you all enjoy it. I have great things to come for Josef and Junior. Nothing has anything to do with the actual show, or in the game. I know it is a bit late for that, but oh well. Enjoy the Sixth chapter of the PokemonQuest: Josef Kainrad Kanto series!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Josef: What happened to Blaze and them?  
  
Maria, in an accent: They are just fine. Your parents sent this to us. I told your mom what happended. Team Rocket came by searching for that new pokemon of yours, but my dog took care of it.  
  
Josef: Your Ninetails was always dangerious. How long was I out?  
  
Richie: It is the sixteenth.  
  
Josef: Ok.  
  
Everybody heads towards the Plant.  
  
Junior: I am sure the Zapdos' can protect themselves. The workers protect 'em.  
  
Josef: Right.  
  
Richie: Can I join you on your journey?!  
  
Josef: I do not know.  
  
Junior: Would you, Josef, like to join me on my journey?  
  
Richie: Wait, the workers are going to protect the birds? I will stay and protect them!  
  
Josef: Well, Junior, I guess we could go together.  
  
Junior: K.  
  
Josef: Get ready, we will leave for Vermillion City at twelve.  
  
12:03 pm Power Plant outside...  
  
Josef was wearing what he was wearing earlier, with black sunglasses and a blue and black backpack. With the inline skates of the bottom, and the sleeping bag on the top. Blaze standing beside Josef, and Electra , Electabuzz, standing right beside Junior. Junior reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, he pointed it to the ground and a Kadabra appeared. Junior was wearing a white t-shirt with a gray stripe and in the gray stripe with black cursive said," Pokemon ". He wore his gray and black jacket, with tan pants.  
  
Junior: Josef, bring out your Zapdos. It is too wild to do anything you ask, so I will hypnotise it.  
  
Josef reached under his fleece, hooded, orange overcoat and pulled out a Pokball, he pointed it to the ground and a sleeping Zapdos appeared.  
  
Junior: Kabby, use hypnotize!  
  
The Kadabra bent down his spoons and purple waves came out from his head. The Zapdos woke up, and his eyes were white. It flew up into landing possition and awaited the trainers to hop on.  
  
Junior: I am going to take my Pidgeotto, but you take your Zapdos.  
  
Josef and Junior waved good-bye as they flew off on their birds.  
  
1:56 pm, Virmillion City Pokemon Center...  
  
Josef and Junior were sitting cris-cross on a light brown wooden bench, facing each other, playing poker. Electra and Blaze were rolling on the ground bitting and playing with each other. Nurse Joy walked up with a tray, with nine pokeballs on it.  
  
Nurse Joy: Here you go, you wonderful trainers. Your so cuteshe made a look like ^_^ Have a good time boys.  
  
Josef and Junior finished their game, Junior won, and walked outside. They put the pokeballs on their belts and Electra and Blaze followed them.  
  
Josef: So Junior, how many badges you got?  
  
Junior: I have three badges, you?  
  
Josef: Three also.  
  
Josef and Junior appeared apon a huge building. There was a sign that said," Vermillion City Gym. Gym is temporary closed at the moment. It is opened at the Power Plant for the month.  
  
Josef: Oh, so I basically already beat this gym.  
  
Junior: Yeah.  
  
A European American male with a spikey, golden-yellow blond hair and black pants, with a black t-shirt and a green outdoor camping hiking backpack walked up to them.  
  
Man: Junior, did anybody beat you will you took my place?  
  
Junior, saluting: Yes Sir, Lt. Surge! This man, and old friend, Josef Kainrad, sir. He captured a rare Pokemon ,Sir.  
  
Lt. Surge ,looking at Josef: So you beat the Gym huh? Ok, how about we battle. Just to see who is stronger.  
  
Josef: Sure!  
  
2:16pm Inside the Gym....  
  
Josef and Lt. Surge were looking at each other.  
  
Lt. Surge: Nice hair-do.  
  
Josef: Thank you, you too.  
  
Lt. Surge: So lets see this rare pokemon of yours.  
  
Josef: He is not fully trained yet.  
  
Lt. Surge: Ok, fine. Two Pokemon, please. Go Pikachu!  
  
Josef: I have another rare pokemon though. Oh well. Go Blaze!  
  
Lt. Surge threw a pokeball on the field and a red beam flashed. There was a Pikachu, ready to fight there. Growlithe hopped on the field.  
  
Lt. Surge: Pikachu, use your quick attack!  
  
Josef: Blaze, use bite!  
  
Pikachu ran back and forth, eventually at the speed of light, tackling Growlithe. Growlithe then bit Pikachu, making Pikachu flinch, and faint.  
  
Lt. Surge, scratching his head: Good! Excellent, I can see why Junior and Richie lost to you. Go, Raichu!  
  
Josef: Thanks, but now I will defeat you, I hope! Go, Squirt.  
  
Two pokeballs flew on the field. A Wartortle and a Raichu appeared.  
  
Lt. Surge: Raichu, use thunderbolt!  
  
Raichu started glowing then a giant thunderbolt came from the ceiling and smacked down at Wartortle, but Wartortle dodged the blast.  
  
Josef: Use Bubblebeam, Squirt!  
  
Wartortle shot a laser of lights and bubbles at Raichu, but Raichu dodged all the attacks. The Raichu used thunderbolt again, knocking out the Wartortle. Growlithe hopped on the field and tried to bite the Raichu, but the Raichu jumped up and Growlithe hit the wall, knocking him out.  
  
Josef: Good match!  
  
Lt. Surge: You ,too.  
  
4:09pm Sonic, Vermillion City...  
  
Josef, Junior, and Surge were drinking milk shakes, Junior, strawberry, Lt. Surge, chocolate, and Josef, vanilla.  
  
Josef, slurps: That was the first time I have lost a battle.  
  
Lt. Surge: You did real good.  
  
Josef: Thanks! slurp, slurp  
  
6:09pm Vermillion City Gates....  
  
Josef, Blaze, Junior, and Electra were walking out of the gates, heading out of the setting sun waving good-bye to Lt. Surge. On the way out a Cubone attacked us.  
  
Junior: I got this one! Go, Electra!  
  
Electabuzz hopped infront of Cubone.  
  
Junior: Use thunderpunch!  
  
Electabuzz punched the Cubone in the face. The cubone threw his bone using the spin attack. Junior reached onto his pants and grabbed a pokeball.  
  
Junior: Pokeball Go!  
  
Junior threw the Pokeball at the cubone. The cubone was trapped inside. It started to flinch and then the circle on the ball turned red.  
  
Josef: Alright, Junior, you caught Cubone!  
  
Josef pointed his Pokedex at the pokeball to recieve information on Cubone.  
  
Pokedex: Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this POKEMON's real face.  
  
Junior: That's it?!  
  
Josef, sarcastically: Great INFORMATION!!!! Good that sucked. Great detail, huh?!  
  
Junior let out his cubone, and he, Electra, Bulbasaur, Cubone, and Scyther walked by Josef, Cyndaquil, Scyther, Wartortle and Growlithe on the path.  
  
Josef: What happened to Blaze and them?  
  
Maria, in an accent: They are just fine. Your parents sent this to us. I told your mom what happended. Team Rocket came by searching for that new pokemon of yours, but my dog took care of it.  
  
Josef: Your Ninetails was always dangerious. How long was I out?  
  
Richie: It is the sixteenth.  
  
Josef: Ok.  
  
Everybody heads towards the Plant.  
  
Junior: I am sure the Zapdos' can protect themselves. The workers protect 'em.  
  
Josef: Right.  
  
Richie: Can I join you on your journey?!  
  
Josef: I do not know.  
  
Junior: Would you, Josef, like to join me on my journey?  
  
Richie: Wait, the workers are going to protect the birds? I will stay and protect them!  
  
Josef: Well, Junior, I guess we could go together.  
  
Junior: K.  
  
Josef: Get ready, we will leave for Vermillion City at twelve.  
  
12:03 pm Power Plant outside...  
  
Josef was wearing what he was wearing earlier, with black sunglasses and a blue and black backpack. With the inline skates of the bottom, and the sleeping bag on the top. Blaze standing beside Josef, and Electra , Electabuzz, standing right beside Junior. Junior reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, he pointed it to the ground and a Kadabra appeared. Junior was wearing a white t-shirt with a gray stripe and in the gray stripe with black cursive said," Pokemon ". He wore his gray and black jacket, with tan pants.  
  
Junior: Josef, bring out your Zapdos. It is too wild to do anything you ask, so I will hypnotise it.  
  
Josef reached under his fleece, hooded, orange overcoat and pulled out a Pokball, he pointed it to the ground and a sleeping Zapdos appeared.  
  
Junior: Kabby, use hypnotize!  
  
The Kadabra bent down his spoons and purple waves came out from his head. The Zapdos woke up, and his eyes were white. It flew up into landing possition and awaited the trainers to hop on.  
  
Junior: I am going to take my Pidgeotto, but you take your Zapdos.  
  
Josef and Junior waved good-bye as they flew off on their birds.  
  
1:56 pm, Virmillion City Pokemon Center...  
  
Josef and Junior were sitting cris-cross on a light brown wooden bench, facing each other, playing poker. Electra and Blaze were rolling on the ground bitting and playing with each other. Nurse Joy walked up with a tray, with nine pokeballs on it.  
  
Nurse Joy: Here you go, you wonderful trainers. Your so cuteshe made a look like ^_^ Have a good time boys.  
  
Josef and Junior finished their game, Junior won, and walked outside. They put the pokeballs on their belts and Electra and Blaze followed them.  
  
Josef: So Junior, how many badges you got?  
  
Junior: I have three badges, you?  
  
Josef: Three also.  
  
Josef and Junior appeared apon a huge building. There was a sign that said," Vermillion City Gym. Gym is temporary closed at the moment. It is opened at the Power Plant for the month.  
  
Josef: Oh, so I basically already beat this gym.  
  
Junior: Yeah.  
  
A European American male with a spikey, golden-yellow blond hair and black pants, with a black t-shirt and a green outdoor camping hiking backpack walked up to them.  
  
Man: Junior, did anybody beat you will you took my place?  
  
Junior, saluting: Yes Sir, Lt. Surge! This man, and old friend, Josef Kainrad, sir. He captured a rare Pokemon ,Sir.  
  
Lt. Surge ,looking at Josef: So you beat the Gym huh? Ok, how about we battle. Just to see who is stronger.  
  
Josef: Sure!  
  
2:16pm Inside the Gym....  
  
Josef and Lt. Surge were looking at each other.  
  
Lt. Surge: Nice hair-do.  
  
Josef: Thank you, you too.  
  
Lt. Surge: So lets see this rare pokemon of yours.  
  
Josef: He is not fully trained yet.  
  
Lt. Surge: Ok, fine. Two Pokemon, please. Go Pikachu!  
  
Josef: I have another rare pokemon though. Oh well. Go Blaze!  
  
Lt. Surge threw a pokeball on the field and a red beam flashed. There was a Pikachu, ready to fight there. Growlithe hopped on the field.  
  
Lt. Surge: Pikachu, use your quick attack!  
  
Josef: Blaze, use bite!  
  
Pikachu ran back and forth, eventually at the speed of light, tackling Growlithe. Growlithe then bit Pikachu, making Pikachu flinch, and faint.  
  
Lt. Surge, scratching his head: Good! Excellent, I can see why Junior and Richie lost to you. Go, Raichu!  
  
Josef: Thanks, but now I will defeat you, I hope! Go, Squirt.  
  
Two pokeballs flew on the field. A Wartortle and a Raichu appeared.  
  
Lt. Surge: Raichu, use thunderbolt!  
  
Raichu started glowing then a giant thunderbolt came from the ceiling and smacked down at Wartortle, but Wartortle dodged the blast.  
  
Josef: Use Bubblebeam, Squirt!  
  
Wartortle shot a laser of lights and bubbles at Raichu, but Raichu dodged all the attacks. The Raichu used thunderbolt again, knocking out the Wartortle. Growlithe hopped on the field and tried to bite the Raichu, but the Raichu jumped up and Growlithe hit the wall, knocking him out.  
  
Josef: Good match!  
  
Lt. Surge: You ,too.  
  
4:09pm Sonic, Vermillion City...  
  
Josef, Junior, and Surge were drinking milk shakes, Junior, strawberry, Lt. Surge, chocolate, and Josef, vanilla.  
  
Josef, slurps: That was the first time I have lost a battle.  
  
Lt. Surge: You did real good.  
  
Josef: Thanks! slurp, slurp  
  
6:09pm Vermillion City Gates....  
  
Josef, Blaze, Junior, and Electra were walking out of the gates, heading out of the setting sun waving good-bye to Lt. Surge. On the way out a Cubone attacked us.  
  
Junior: I got this one! Go, Electra!  
  
Electabuzz hopped infront of Cubone.  
  
Junior: Use thunderpunch!  
  
Electabuzz punched the Cubone in the face. The cubone threw his bone using the spin attack. Junior reached onto his pants and grabbed a pokeball.  
  
Junior: Pokeball Go!  
  
Junior threw the Pokeball at the cubone. The cubone was trapped inside. It started to flinch and then the circle on the ball turned red.  
  
Josef: Alright, Junior, you caught Cubone!  
  
Josef pointed his Pokedex at the pokeball to recieve information on Cubone.  
  
Pokedex: Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this POKEMON's real face.  
  
Junior: That's it?!  
  
Josef, sarcastically: Great INFORMATION!!!! Good that sucked. Great detail, huh?!  
  
Junior let out his cubone, and he, Electra, Bulbasaur, Cubone, and Scyther walked by Josef, Cyndaquil, Scyther, Wartortle and Growlithe on the path. 


	7. Josef's New Pokemon and Sabrina

Sorry about the latence. But here is my Seventh Chapter! I have found by this from the Fans. I do not own Pokemon, or any of Pokemon Stocks. I do own Blue Version, Blue Version( yes two Blues) Silver Version, Red Version, Crystal Version, Yellow Version, and Pokemon Stadium 1 and two. I only have the games. I have only seen the first episode of the Pokemon Show. I have only read the first season of the comics, Electric Tale of Pikachu. Thankyou and please enjoy this chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
7:23 am, August 2, Route 11...  
  
The sun was barely up, in a field with tall grass about a foot tall was a green three-man tent. Josef and Junior were inside of the tent in their sleeping bags with Blaze in Josef's bag and Electra laying by Junior. Josef woke up, wearing nothing but his green boxers with white and green diamonds on them. He woke up Junior, rolled up his sleeping bag. packed up his bag, grabbed the PokeChow out of his bag, a water-bottle and Junior's frying pan. Josef snuck under Pidgey and stole some of her eggs. Josef went outside in the cool breeze, started a small fire, put the frying pan over the fire, and cracked the eggs. He made enough for two men. He fed Blaze, Scyther, Makz, and Squirt with Pokechow. He let Zapdos out of his ball and gave him a few nuggets and let him spread out his wings. Zapdos actually liked Josef now.  
  
Junior finally woke up, rolled up his sleeping bag, gave Electra a few PokeChow nuggets, let out his Pidgey, Cubone, and Scyther. Put up the tent and put that in a strap, on his bag. He eat one of the eggs Josef made for him, so did Josef, and put the PokeChow up in his bag.  
  
8:05am...  
  
Josef got Squirt to put out the fire with his watergun technique. Then the two boys put the Pokemon back in their balls, except for Blaze and Electra. The two boys, and their two companions walked off heading for the ocean in the distance. Heading towards the beautiful water mass.  
  
Josef, looking at a map: Ok, we will go to Route 12, then go to 13, then to 15, then Fuchsia City. Then we will head up to Celedon City. Ok?  
  
Junior: I guess.  
  
Josef: Oh Crap!  
  
All of a sudden a small Flareon rolled by, it stopped holding a empty can of lighterfluid.  
  
Flareon: Flar..Flareo..Flar  
  
Josef held out his Pokedex and it translated...  
  
Translation: My tasty gas, my sweet gasoline. My,,, precious.  
  
The Flareon hopped in Josef's bagpack, stole the lighter fluid and rolled off.  
  
Junior: Ok. What is wrong?  
  
Josef: We are headed in the wrong direction. We need to get the fifth badge before we get the sixth. The fifth badge is in the total oppisite direction! I am must defeat Erika!  
  
Junior: Good Gosh!  
  
The two still walked toward the ocean...  
  
10:25am The Ocean...  
  
Josef, Junior, Blaze, and Electra walked up to the Ocean. A Gyarados attacked them.  
  
Josef: I choose you, Squirt!  
  
Junior: I choose you....  
  
Josef, interruptingly: This one is mine, you got the last one!  
  
A pokeball flew into the ocean, a Wartortle appeared infront of the Gyarados.  
  
Josef: Squirt, use your Bite technique!  
  
Wartortle bit the giant beast, but it blasted him back with a Hyper Beam. Poor old Wartortle was knocked out.  
  
Josef: Squirt, return. Go , Scyth!  
  
Another Pokeball flew on the ground and a Scyther appeared. The fainted Wartortle returned to her pokeball and flew to Josef's hand. Josef put Squirt in his belt.  
  
Junior: Boring.  
  
Josef: Not for me! Use Wing Attack!  
  
Scyther started glowing as the Gyarados burnt him with his Dragon Rage attack. Then Scyther flew at the Raging Gyarados almost knocking him out. Josef threw a Pokeball at Gyarados.  
  
Josef: Come back Scyth. Pokeball Go! Come on, Come on!  
  
Junior: I wonder if you will catch it.  
  
The Gyarados turned blue as the Pokeball enlarged and split appart. The Gyarados fit in between the Pokeball lid and bottom. The ball close, and it wiggled and bounced up and down. Then the little circle in between the Lid and Bottom PINGED! and turned red.  
  
Pokedex, mummered from Josef's Fleece pocket: Rarely sen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.  
  
Josef: Alright, we caught GYARADOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Blaze barked up in the air.  
  
Junior: Congrates, now we are losing time.  
  
Josef:I will call him, Gaiya!  
  
Josef and Junior walked the opposite way.  
  
2:30 Route 11, by an River.  
  
Junior, Josef, Electra, and Blaze were walking by a river in an open field of wild GREEN grass about a foot tall. A man in swim trunks came by. He was a tan Caucasian with Blue hair. He had short, choppy spiked up hair. He was about 6' and had blue eyes. His trunks were blue, also.  
  
Man: My name is Jim. Is there a Junior around here? I have been looking for that dude for about two weeks now.  
  
Josef: Who wants to know?  
  
Jim: I do. I am guessing you are Junior then. I heard you were a bit taller though.  
  
Josef: Grr... The man you are looking for is right here, beside me.  
  
Junior: What is up, Jimmy?  
  
Jim: I want to battle you!  
  
Josef: Get 'em June-Bug!  
  
Jim threw a Pokeball out and a Dewgong appeared. Junior threw a pokeball and a Scyther appeared.  
  
Junior: Use Razor Leaf, Scyther.  
  
Jim: Try to dodge it!  
  
Scyther shot off leaves from his blades which immediately knocked out Dewgong.  
  
Jim: Return! Go Gyarados!  
  
Junior: Go Bulbasaur!  
  
Two Pokeballs criss-crossed on the field and a floating Gyarados and a tiny Bulbasaur appeared.  
  
Josef: That is not going to work, Junior. Your Bulbasaur is not experienced enough to know those attacks!  
  
Junior: Heh. Bulbasaur, use Seed Plant.  
  
Bulbasaur pointed the bulb on his back at Gyarados and shot off little tiny seed at Gyarados. Gyarados had little plants growing out of her. Gyarados fell asleep.  
  
Jim: Come on, Gyarados.  
  
Junior: Told you, go Scyther. Scyther, use your Vine Whip Technique!  
  
Scyther threw little sharp leaves at the sleepin Gyarados, knocking her out.  
  
Jim: Come back Gyarados. Good Job, Junior. Your Rep. tells the truth!  
  
Jim walked off with a grin n his face.  
  
Now they face a new Journey to Celadon City. But Saffaron is in the way.  
  
Josef: I think I should challenge Sabrina on the way.  
  
Junior: If you get to her first!  
  
Junior took of running about 10 miles and hour, Josef chased after him about the same speed.  
  
8:29 am August 7, Sabrina's House, Saffaron City...  
  
Josef , Junior and Sabrina were sitting in her house right by the gym. Sabrina wore a purple t-shirt and hot-pink pants. Junior was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, Josef was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with his additional black baggy pants and his cool black belt with the bronze buckle, and white ankle-socks.  
  
Josef: Sabrina, can you pass the soup?  
  
Sabrina passed the soup over to Josef, he immediately took into.  
  
Junior: So, are you mentally psycic?  
  
Sabrina: Sadly.  
  
Josef: I am too, not like you though. Junior and I have mentally chatted before. It was odd and very OFF.  
  
Sabrina: I can't wait for the battle today. I can not believe two kind people are going to become enemies. Or just for that time.  
  
Junior: I hear you are very strong with your Abra.  
  
Sabrina: I am, or atleast I think I am.  
  
Josef: Well, This is supe' good stew. Oh yeah, Junior, I am battling her first!  
  
Junior: No way, Dude. I hate sloppy seconds!  
  
Sabrina: How about I fight each of you different days?  
  
Josef: Sorry, I do not wanna' do dat.  
  
Junior: Either do I ,Dude.  
  
Sabrina, finishing her soup: Ok, I will fight which ever one who wins the coin toss.  
  
Josef: Nah, Junior, you can go first.  
  
Junior: Ok.  
  
10:02 am Saffaron City Gym...  
  
Junior and Sabrina were on a HUGE battle field. About the size of a football field. Each on high post. The ground was a aqua-white color and I was on the sidelines.  
  
Junior: I choose you, Pidgeotto!  
  
Sabrina: Go, Abra!  
  
Junior: I am not like others, I attack like a human!  
  
Sabrina: How RUDE!  
  
Junior: Sorry, used to being a leader, Gym Leader. My game face...  
  
Sabrina: I know what you mean.  
  
Two Pokeballs criss-crossed on the field and two POP sounds came out of the Pokeballs and a Pidgeotto and a tiny, sleeping Abra appeared.  
  
Sabrina: Remember dodge every attack.  
  
Junior: Pidgeotto, take flight.  
  
Pidgeotto flew up in the air. Abra started glowing purple. Pidgeotto flew down and the Abra zapped out of the way, making the Pidgeotto hit the wall. Pidgeotto, knocked out, returned to his Pokeball, and flew into Junior's hand.  
  
Junior: Come back ,Pidgeotto. I guess you must fight FIRE with FIRE. IN this case, go Kabby!  
  
Junior threw a Pokeball on the field and a Kadabra came out of it.  
  
Sabrina: Oh yeah, only two Pokemon.  
  
Junior: What! You never told me that before.  
  
Josef laughed and hit the ground smashing the ground with his fist, in lafter. His face was turning red.  
  
Sabrina: It was not that funny actually. You, Junior, never asked. So I never told you.  
  
Junior: Whateve'. Kabby, use Psychic!  
  
Blue waves shot at the Abra, the Abra teleported. But the waves followed, they hit him. Knocking him out! Abra returned to her Pokeball, then flew into Sabrina's right hand.  
  
Sabrina: Ok, go Haunter!  
  
Junior: Fine! When Haunter come out, Kabby, use your Hypnosis.  
  
Sabrina threw a Pokeball out on the white field and a blue beam came out. A Haunter appeared. It was angry! Kadabra used a Hypnosis attack, shooting blue waves at him, too. Making the Haunter sleep.  
  
Sabrina: You won already. But, I want to finish the match.  
  
Junior: Right. Use NightShade repeatedly, Kabby!  
  
The Kadabra shot black sheets at Haunter, until it was on the floor, weeping. He returned to his Pokeball, and flew into Sabrina's hand. Sabrina hopped off the field, as Junior did also. They walked close together, shook hands, and she gave Junior a badge.  
  
Junior: Thanks!  
  
Sabrina: You earned it.  
  
11:30 am Saffaron City Gym, Battle Arena...  
  
Josef and Sabrina were sitting on the battle field, criss-crossed and they both threw two Pokeballs into the center.  
  
Josef: Go ,Zapdos.  
  
Sabrina: Wow, a amazing capture. Go Haunter.  
  
A Zapdos and a Haunter appeared on the field.  
  
Sabrina: Use NightShade, Haunter!  
  
Josef: Please trust me, Zapdos, use your Thunder attack! I am sorry, Sabrina, my Zapdos is fairly new, it is not really tamed yet.  
  
The Haunter shot sheets of black gooze at Zapdos, Zapdos easily dodging 'em. Zapdos then, because of anger, shot a ShockWave attack at the Haunter, making a huge yellow after shock. Knocking both Pokemon Out. The two Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs and flew into their master's hand. Two more pokeballs criss-crossed on the field, a Cyndaquil and a Abra appeared.  
  
Sabrina: That is a new pokemon! I can tell. Anywho, no matter. Abra, use quick attack.  
  
Josef: Cyndaquil, use smokescreen!  
  
The Cyndaquil opened his mouth, his back set on a blazing fire, and blew smoke on the field. The Abra could not see anything.  
  
Sabrina: Darn.  
  
Josef: Now finish her off with a Ember attack!  
  
Makz ran into the smoke, shooting fire everywhere, from it's mouth, knocking out the Abra.  
  
Sabrina: Congrates. You too have won the badge. I think something is happening to your new pokemon.  
  
Makz started jolting back and forth. The blazeon it's back raged. He grew a bit larger. Then his head formed out different. He multiplied in size and the blaze on it's back reached the top of his head, to his tail. Makz evolved into a Quilava.  
  
Josef: I wonder what it evolved into.  
  
Sabrina: I do not know.  
  
Makz turned into a red beam, flew back into his pokeball and flew to Josef's hand, the same with Abra, only in Sabrina's hand.  
  
12:04 Sabrina's House...  
  
Josef, Junior, Sabrina, Blaze, and Electra were sitting down on the floor.  
  
Sabrina, handing Josef a badge: You forgot to get this. Here, take the badge.  
  
Josef: Thankyou, but Junior and I must be going. Sorry.  
  
Sabrina: I understand. Time is money. Good- bye you two.  
  
Josef and Junior walked outside with all their gear on, heading towards the Gates. The two loyal Pokemon, Blaze and Electra, were following them. 


	8. Old Friends Reunited

August 10, 9:12am Route 7...  
  
Josef, Junior, and Blaze were walking down a road. The sky was clear, bright blue and the sun was up high. The road was sand and the grass was dry and dead. Josef was wearing tan shorts, and a white t-shirt with his fleece orange over-coat pull-over, and Junior wore black pants and a blue t- shirt with his black and gray jacket.  
  
Josef, holding up a map: Ok, Junior. I think we are about to reach the city.  
  
Junior's radio : Today's match is a trainer named Chris, versus a trainer named Suzon. Chris,"Go Charcole" " Go RuPru!" said the two trainers.  
  
Josef: Wait, my step-brother has a pokemon named Charcole. It is a Charizard.  
  
Radio: a Charizard and a Ivysaur appeared on the field. The Charizard used a Fire Blast attack, hurting the Ivysaur to fainting. The two trainers took back their pokemon and sent a Dugtrio and a Vileplum. The Dugrtio used it's dig attack to knock out the Leaf Loving Pokemon.  
  
Josef: That has to be Chris!  
  
Josef stubles on a Abra, it quicklet teleports. He chases it. Not enough time to battle. Josef threw a great ball at Abra.  
  
Josef: C'mon great ball!  
  
The GreatBall flew right above the Abra, the Abra tried to teleport but when it flew up it hit the GreatBall in the head and was captured.  
  
Josef: Sweet!!!!!!!  
  
The Pokeball was teleported to Pro. Oak.  
  
2:30 pm Celedon City Pokemon Center...  
  
Josef, taking back his Pokeballs: Thankyou, Nurse Joy.  
  
Junior: Thanks.  
  
Josef: Nurse Joy, do you know where the trainer that battled earlier is?  
  
NurseJoy: Yeah, he is in the Mart.  
  
Junior: Thankyou.  
  
3:00pm PokeMart...  
  
Josef and Junior walk in. Blaze and Electra hurrying in behind them.  
  
Chris, to his friends: Oh, that is my step-brother. He is ok.  
  
Chris was wearing a black t-shirt, black tennis-shoes, and blue jeans. He had glasses on, with black spikey hair. He was a tan-like color.  
  
Josef: Well, hello Chris.  
  
Chris: Hello, Josef and Junior. Oh yeah, Mom said to thank you for giving her that Pikachu since your pack is full a few weeks ago.  
  
Josef: Oh, Karen, I mean your mom, is cool. Nice battle earlier.  
  
Junior: I am still mad at you!  
  
Chris: Dude, your brother doesn't stink anymore!  
  
Josef: Junior, it was pretty funny when he stuck Richie's head in your septic tank.  
  
Chris: He is ok.  
  
Junior walks out the door, Chris pets his Electrabuzz.  
  
Josef: I want to battle you later.  
  
Chris: I am not battling you later. Not until I have some time. Maby when you come home with all the badges.  
  
Josef: Whatever.  
  
Chris, walking out the door: I gotta go home. I will tell my mom you said hi.  
  
Josef: Laters. Wait, where is Junior?!  
  
Junior walks back in. Josef walks over to a telephone. A screen tele. Josef dials the number for his father's house. Karen appears. She had long dark blond hair, and tan skin. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt.  
  
Karen, holding Pikachu: Hi Josef. Thanks for the Pikachu.  
  
Josef: How is Bob?  
  
Karen: I took care of her. That little Sandshrew is just find. Milly says,'Hi'.  
  
Josef: Cool.  
  
Junior pops beside of Josef.  
  
Karen: Hello Junior.  
  
Junior: Hello.  
  
Josef: Did you get my Abra?  
  
Karen: Pro. Oak teleported it over here abot an hour ago. It is very shy. Chris is going to take care of it. Right Chris?  
  
Chris pops up on by Karen: Hey. I took my Fearow, anywho I have Abra, she is just fine.  
  
Josef: Thanks. Bye guys.  
  
Junior: Bye.  
  
Karen and Chris in unison: Bye.  
  
Karen: I will watch your match with Erika, ok.  
  
Josef dissconnects.  
  
Josef , to Junior: We gotta get to the gym.  
  
Junior: You get to go first.  
  
Josef: Don't mind if I do.  
  
Josef walks out, whistling.  
  
4:23 pm Celedon City Gym...  
  
Josef and Junior walk in with their loyal Pokemon fighting behind them, playing not fighting. On the field was a boy with dark brown hair. He had glasses on, and had a white t-shirt with a black neckless. He had red shorts ( basketball shorts) and white long socks, with white tennis-shoes. Josef shock back with recognisation.  
  
Josef: No way.  
  
Junior: Hey that's...  
  
The boy was facing a girl on a grass feild. He was fighting Erika, the grass gym leader. Two Pokemon were on the field, a Vileplume and a Charmeleon.  
  
Boy: CharChar, use Flamethrower.  
  
Erika: No!  
  
ChaChar stopped.  
  
Erika: I surrender. My Pokemon need battles, but not torture!  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Josef: So what have you been up to Andrew?  
  
Andrew: Hangin' out.  
  
Josef: Cool, care to dare?!  
  
Andrew: Is that a challenge?  
  
Josef: You bet.  
  
Andrew: In that case, I have always had better defense than you. Pokemon are exactly like their trainers. My pokemon have great defense, I am sure yours have awesome offense.  
  
Junior: You bet!  
  
Josef: I see, would not be a far battle.  
  
Andrew nods.  
  
Josef, pulls out a pokeball: Look what I caught!  
  
Andrew: What?  
  
Josef opens the Pokeball, before the Pokemon can come out, he closes it.  
  
Andrew: Dude.  
  
Josef: I will show you when I kick her tail.  
  
Andrew: Braden and Ryan are here.  
  
Josef: Ryan and Braden?!  
  
Andrew: Braden wen't with me, and Ryan wen't with him ,and Eric wen't with him.  
  
Josef, I gotta get out of here!  
  
Andrew, giggles.  
  
Josef walks around and Erika is infront of him.  
  
Erika: You there, I am going to battle you if you want to or not!  
  
Josef: Eeek, Andrew. Like Cara is!  
  
Braden , Eric, Ryan, and a Raichu walked in. Braden was wearing a yellow t- shirt with blue pants and green tennis-shoes, he was about 4'8'', and had too bright blond, you could tell it was died because he had black eyebrows. Eric was wearing a red fleece over-coat jacket( like Josef's) and tan shorts, with white socks, no shoes. Ryan was wearing orange pants with a blue fleece over-coat hooded sweatshirt like Eric and Josef.  
  
Josef, on the green, grassy feild: I choose you, Blaze!  
  
Eric: Hey Raichu, look at this!  
  
Braden: C'mon Joey!  
  
Junior is watching in a sleeping stance. Ryan is bouncing around.  
  
Erika: Ok, one pokemon. Go , Vileplume!  
  
A pokeball shoots out on the field and a Vileplume appears, the Growlithe hops on the field.  
  
Josef: Blast her away with flamethrower!  
  
Blaze ran up to the Mushroom Pokemon , hopped on the top, and blew fire into the center, knocking the Pokemon out!  
  
Erika: I know, not my day.  
  
Erika threw Josef a badge across the feild , Blaze hopped up and caught it in his mouth. The Vileplume returned to her Pokeball and flew into Erika's hand.  
  
Josef: Thanks.  
  
Josef walked off the field and Eric hopped up there. Erika restored her Pokemon and was ready to fight. Two Pokeballs criss-crossed on the field and a Raichu, and a Vileplume appeared.  
  
Eric: Um... Use thunderbolt!  
  
Erika, winking at Vileplume: Hm...  
  
Vileplum dodged the attack and spun around in a continous circle. It's spun to Raichu, slapping him like a thousand times, knocking him out!  
  
Eric: Man!  
  
Erika: Tough luck. Return!  
  
Vileplume hopped backwards towards Erika. Raichu truned red and turned into electricity, returned to his ball and went to Eric's hand. Eric ran to the hospital, also known as Pokemon Center, with his Raichu is hands. Ryan chased after him.  
  
Braden: Ha!  
  
Erika: You, come up here!  
  
Braden: I do not have Pokemon.  
  
Erika: Get up here!!!  
  
Braden ran up there.  
  
Braden: Go, Bulbasaur.  
  
Erika: Go Vileplume.  
  
Braden: I lied, I actually have a Pokemon, but I don't like fighting with it. I am a breeder, not a fighter.  
  
Erika: ...  
  
Bulbasuar headbutted the Vileplume when it was starring at Erika waiting for her commander. The Vileplume was knocked out.  
  
Braden: Ha!  
  
Braden laughed as he took the badge and sat down.  
  
Josef, laughing: Junior... it is your turn.  
  
Junior walked up there, still half awake.  
  
Erika: Come on Vileplume!  
  
Junior: Go Electra!  
  
Electabuzz hopped on the field and punched Vileplume with a Thunder Punch, knocking her out.  
  
Josef: HaHhaHa!!!!  
  
Josef fell on the floor with laughter.  
  
August 13, Celedon City, 4:30am ...  
  
Josef and Junior left Andrew and the gang in the morning. With all their gear on, the two pets followed. Josef was wearing his black baggy pants and his fleece orange over-coat hooded sweatshirt, and Junior his light blue shirt, with blue pants and his jacket. 


End file.
